A small favour
by solka
Summary: Ichigo wants to help his sister to settle in Soul Society. He has to ask a certain Kuchiki heir for a favour. ByaIchi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm solka and this is my very short ByaIchi fic :) **

**The beginning is very gloomy but it changes later on. **

**I guess that at some point, I'll add a chapter or two to continue with it, but it will not be very long – I just wanted to share a couple of ideas.**

**Oh, I'm not a native English speaker – sorry for any grammar/vocabulary mistakes; I try to correct them as much as I can, but there is always some that I miss.**

**Enjoy!**

**-s.**

It all happened in a matter of seconds. One, maybe two.

Two seconds are enough for a heart to beat four times and your lungs to take a full breath. It takes about two seconds to say "goodbye".

During the two seconds he watched his younger sister beings slammed into by that yellow car, Ichigo didn't have a chance to do or say any of these things. His heart stopped and he suddenly felt suffocated.

It was a nightmare. Ichigo didn't even want to go out that day. It was her who was too stubborn to let it go. So they went to that fucking park and he spent the entire afternoon there with her, eating ice creams, teasing and faking a good time.

All for his little sister.

It was also her idea to check out the new shop that some American guy opened a week earlier. So they went there and while they were crossing the street, she fell. Simple as that. And then, that yellow car appeared out of nothing.

"Karin!", Ichigo felt his arms tremble as he took some hair off her face. She was unconscious, barely breathing. In haze he noticed some woman yelling at someone. A guy in black suit was just calling for the ambulance. But Ichigo knew it was too late.

Karin's reiatsu weakened with every second. A few more and he could feel it disappearing entirely.

He didn't even say 'goodbye'.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Ichigo!"

He didn't even say 'goodbye'.

The boy didn't move an inch until he was taken away by force by medics. Only then did he turned to face crying Orihime and sad Chad. The girl fell into his arms but his hands were powerless. Not a single muscle was ready to hug her back, to push her away or even to simply stand.

What the hell happened? How it happened? Who...

Suddenly, Ichigo's gaze turned to his left. There, that yellow car. And next to it a man in his forties who was interrogated by two police officers.

"I'll kill him."

"Huh...? What are you... Kurosaki-kun, stop!"

Ichigo didn't hear her. He strode through the crowd of ogling bystanders and pushed the police officer away. Then he grabbed the terrified guy's shirt.

He didn't even say the fucking 'goodbye'.

Before his fists connected fully with that spiteful face, he felt himself being torn out of his body. His shinigami form appeared and Urahara-san grabbed his motionless body.

"She is in the southern part of the city, Kurosaki-kun," hat-and-clogs said gazing into his eyes, "go get her there."

Not hesitating, Ichigo broke into shunpo.

The old pervert was right. Karin's ghost wandered through the streets aimlessly with a slight concern on her face. When she noticed Ichigo, she quickly ran into his arms.

"Ichi-nii, what happened? Oh my gosh, Ichi-nii, I am dead! What will dad say?"

"It's ok, Karin. I'll take care of you... Shit."

Ichigo was sure Karin felt it too. A Hollow was nearby.

"You can't stay here," Ichigo said. "We'll have to get you to the Soul Society. I won't perform konso on you. We'll go through Senkaimon."

The girl nodded quickly. Ichigo's hell butterfly fluttered his small wings over his head. A minute later, the two of them rushed through Dangai.

* * *

It was the first time Karin has ever been to Soul Society and even though she was still numb after what happened to her in the World of Living, she could d nothing but admire the place.

Ichigo turned to her as soon as they were out of Senkaimon.

"Are you all right? I'm sorry we took off so quickly, the Hollow..."

"I know, Ichi-nii," she replied swiftly, smiling a bit, "it's all right. Dad will understand."

Her brother looked hesitantly as if he wanted to say something else, but finally resigned and nodded his head shortly... only seconds before he was tackled to the ground by small petite form, which Karin immediately recognized as Rukia.

"Ichigo! What are you doing here?", Abarai Renji, the tall, red-head guy with weird brows asked.

Karin cleared her throat. They all looked at her as if they only noticed her at that particular moment.

"I died.", the girl announced in a matter-of-fact tone.

They gave her weird looks, Ichigo turned green.

"Karin!"

"What, Ichi-nii, it's true," the girl answered gravely. She decided to get used to this thought as soon as possible. "It's not like you could do anything about it, anyway."

Silence fell between them after her words. Ichigo was the first one to say something.

"Come, Karin, we'll get you some place to rest. Then we'll see what to do with you."

Karin nodded. Rukia and Renji were silent, they still seemed to be too shocked or confused to air their thoughts.

"Where are we going?"

"To Byakuya", Ichigo told her. He frowned a bit. "Or... Oi, Rukia, is he at his office?"

"I guess so", the girl answered. Was it a smirk on her face?

"Good."

That short exchange didn't explained anything to Karin, but she didn't utter a word and just followed her brother and his friends. While they were walking, she noticed how Rukia's hand brushed Renji's and the man grinned furiously to her. Rukia returned the smile. Karin's mood fell a bit, she always believed that Ichigo had a thing for his little closet-friend. And that this 'thing' was reciprocated. Apparently she was mistaken.

It turned out that the "Byakuya" was Rukia's brother. And his "office" was the barracks of his Squad. The Sixth Squad of the Gotei 13. At the sight of the number six on the large door, Karin suddenly remembered who exactly that "Byakuya" was. Orihime told her once that he was the famous noble Kuchiki-Taicho, the man who years ago supported Rukia's execution. He was later on defeated by her brother when he first came to Seireitei.

She never really met him personally, all she could hear about the man was from Orihime and occasionally Rukia herself. But well, what the two girls told her about him were too completely contradictory stories, while on one side he was the crazy, proud and arrogant douche bag, on the other he was supposed to be the best brother ever.

Why as Ichi-nii taking her to that man?

They entered the building. On their way to Byakuya's office, Karin noticed how people smiled or inclined their heads in respect at the sight of the Substitute Shinigami. It was as if he was some kind of celebrity figure here, in Soul Society. And Ichigo himself strode boldly through the corridors, greeting and addressing a person or two occasionally.

"Oi, Karin, wait here for me," Ichi-nii flashed her a smile and suddenly disappeared behind the doors leading to Byakuya's office.

"Is he going to be okay?", Karin asked Rukia.

The small Shinigami threw her a weird glance.

"Why wouldn't he, Karin-chan?"

"Because you brother is a dork and they hate each other's guts?"

Rukia stiffened and Renji stared at her in shock. And then, just like that, the guy burst out laughing. This time it was it was Karin and Rukia's turn to frown at him.

"Oi, Kami, Rukia...Hahaha...!"

"Would you please calm down, you idiot?", Rukia screamed at him. Renji seemed not to give a damn and began to laugh even more furiously.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing, Karin-chan," Rukia smashed Renji's head with her fist. "He is just an idiot. Ichigo will be fine."

"Yeah," Renji muttered, massaging the large bruise Rukia's hand left on the back of his head. "I bet, Kuchiki-Taicho, will make him..."

"Renji!"

Karin observed Renji with pity. Rukia was indeed a frightening woman. She suddenly felt very relieved that she and Ichigo didn't end up together.

Rukia's words calmed her down a bit. If she said Ichi-nii would be okay, then she had no reason not to believe her. At least, she didn't have any, until she heard the sound of glass smashed behind the closed door of Byakuya's office and then saw the frightened figure of Ichigo running away from the room.

* * *

"Yo, Byakuya!", Ichigo stuck his head inside the Kuchiki-Taicho's office door. "You have a moment?"

"Not really", Byakuya replied coldly without even as much as lifting his head to look at the young boy.

Ichigo grinned and closed the door behind him carefully. He came closer to the Taicho's desk. Byakuya's eyes were still fixed on the pile of documents in front of him.

"See, Byakuya, I want to ask you for a small favour...", Ichigo began again.

"I won't give you any money."

Ichigo groaned with frustration. He sighed heavily and grabbed the papers out of Byakuya's grasp. Finally, the noble lifted his gaze.

"What do you think you are doing, Kurosaki?"

"I'm talking to you, Kuchiki. Don't you dare ignore me like that."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Fine. What is this favour?"

"I need to borrow one of your guest rooms for a week or so."

Byakuya raised his perfect eyebrow in surprise.

"Borrow my guestroom? For what? You're already spending nights in my house while being in Soul Society."

"It's not for me," Ichigo explained shortly. "It's for Karin. She had an accident... She's..."

Byakuya's gaze softened immediately as he realised what Ichigo was trying to say.

"Where is she now?"

"With Rukia and Renji, waiting for me outside."

The two men were silent for a minute, staring at each other. Finally, Ichigo sighed and smiled broadly.

"So, what about the room?", he asked again, still grinning. If Karin was able to do that, then he could also stop being sad.

Byakuya _almost_ rolled his eyes in irritation as he noticed how Ichigo's mood changed abruptly.

"And what would I get in exchange, Kurosaki?"

"My lifelong admiration and of course a bite of my perfect sexy ass in your hands." Ichigo hopped onto Byakuya's desk and sat there inches from the Taicho's face.

"You do imagine too much, Kurosaki. Who in the world told you your... ass was better than, at most, average."

"Well, I could recall you saying some very nice things about my ass on..."

Ichigo's words were stopped by Byakuya's lips on Ichigo's. And, Kami, that man knew how to kiss people properly, Ichigo thought smiling inwardly. The Substitute Shinigami's fists gripped the older man's haori, pulling him even closer than before. After some time of fighting for dominance, Byakuya finally gave up and left Ichigo's arms. The two man breathed heavily and their intense gazes met.

"...on some occasions." Ichigo finished his sentence.

How in the world did he deserve Byakuya's attention, Ichigo didn't know. They were together for about three months now and the boy had no idea how this happened. Like, literally.

He remembers how three months earlier, Renji, Ikaku and Yumichika took him out to a bar in Soul Society. He tried not to drink too much. He could only imagine, how mad Goatface would be if he saw Ichigo dead drunk on the threshold the next day. Unfortunately, he didn't took into account that fact that there was no way he could refuse a drink to Kyouraku-Taicho, who happened to be around at the same bar. This is how Ichigo drunk himself under the table for the very first time in his life.

The last thing he could remembered clearly was Renji whinging and crying into his arms about how Rukia was a cold bitch for not paying attention to him at all. Then there was a complete and utter chaos and confusion.

From this point he could only guess that he must've escaped Renji's grasp at some point and wandered around the Seireitei for some time.

But, how did he managed to end up in Kuchiki Byakuya's bed, cuddling to him like a creepy child, _and_ not making the Taicho kill him the very moment he got there, was simply impossible for him to imagine.

And Byakuya apparently has found some sick kind of a pleasure in not telling him what the hell happened on that night for three months now.

However it happened, Ichigo was generally glad it did because Byakuya turned out to be better than he has ever imagined him to be. Not the most romantic person ever, but caring and warm. They never kept their relationship in secret. Telling Rukia and Renji was one of the most amusing moments of Ichigo's life and he could bet that the image of the stupid expression on Renji's face would stay in his memory forever.

The Kuchiki Council accepted them after assuming that they'd eventually split up without their direct help. Did it concern Ichigo? At the beginning, not really. He was painfully aware of the fact that Byakuya was over 100, while he still could breath – it would be normal if it didn't work out, right? But after all this time Ichigo started simply missing Byakuya whenever he had to go back home.

Home – that was the thing which made Ichigo most nervous. His dad knew he was into guys, although, even he didn't know it was the Kuchiki heir Ichigo was _especially_ into. They had _the talk_ few months before the whole Byakuya thing even started. Only Karin and Yuzu were blissfully oblivious to that. And now, as Karin was to stay in Sol Society the boy realised he needed either to be more careful or reveal everything to his sister as soon as possible.

"I-I need to go," Ichigo barely managed to say before Byakuya closed his arms around him.

"How long are you staying in Soul Society?", the older man asked in between kisses.

"As long as Yama-jii will let me. Byakuya, I really need to go, Karin is waiting for me outside."

His lover finally released him with a smirk on his face. Go, his eyes seemed to say, we'll catch up on that later on. Ichigo grinned one more time and just when he wanted to lean closer again, his hand tripped a vase. A vase, which was full of water, he should add.

"Shit!", Ichigo hissed as the glass smashed onto floor with loud rumble.

"Kurosaki," Byakuya's voice hardened as he gestured to the wet pieces of paper laying on the floor, "is that the report I managed to finish just before you came into my office and tore it out of my hands?"

"See ya, Byakuya! I'll see you later!"

Before his lover could react, Ichigo hurried out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Ichigo, Rukia and Karin arrived at the Kuchiki mansion the sun started to set. Renji left in the 6th Squad to help Byakuya with some reports. Ichigo told Karin that she'd actually stay at Kuchiki Byakuya's house as if it was the most normal thing to do. How did he manage to convince the man to let her spend these few nights there, Karin didn't even try to guess. She just doped she didn't have to face him too often.

They were welcomed by a servant, an older guy in black clothes with a polite smile upon his face. As soon as he noticed them, he bowed deeply and addressed them formally:

"Kuchiki-san. Kurosaki-san.", the man threw her an unsettled look.

"This is my sister, Karin.", Ichigo introduced her. "She will be staying here for a few days. Don't worry, Kasugai-san, I talked to Byakuya about it."

The man looked actually relieved at Ichigo's words. He let them inside and just then a black butterfly appeared out of nothing. Rukia swiftly reached for it and the small insect sat on her finger. Karin didn't know that was going on but as Ichigo observed his friend in silence, she decided to follow suit.

"I need to go, Ukitake-san needs my help.", the girl said. How the hell did she know about it? Did the butterfly really _told_ her that?

"Oh, ok then, see ya later".

"Ichi-nii?"

"Ne, Karin?"

"What was that?"

"What? Ach, the hell butterfly?", Ichigo smiled, "It's used here to share messages or to get through Dangai. We used one on our way to Soul Society, remember?"

Indeed, Karin remembered how Ichigo conjured one up right before they entered the tunnel. She wondered if she could get one?

Ichigo thanked the servant and Karin was very surprised when the old man simply left them alone. She was sure he would show them their way to the guest room Karin would be staying in. But apparently, he brother didn't share her opinion as he smiled at her and gestured her to follow him. He had no problems with finding his way even despite the net of corridors. He must've really spent a lot of time in the house with Rukia, Karin thought. And he seemed very familiar with the servant too. It hit her again, how popular and admired her big brother was among the people of Seireitei. Even if he comes to Soul Society only once in a while.

"Ichi-nii, I wanted to ask you about something."

"What is it, Karin?", Ichigo turned to look at her.

"Could I go home from time to time? You know, like Rukia does, in that gigai-thing."

Ichigo thought for a moment. He reached to scratch the back of his head before he told her honestly:

"I don't know, Karin. I mean, I'm not sure if you'd get the permission from Yama-jii. Rukia and Renji are Shinigami. It is normal for them. But you are not..."

"Then, how can I become one?", Karin suddenly interrupted with a sheer excitement in the tone of her voice.

Ichigo stopped in the middle of his way. Karin looked up to see him staring at her with a stupid expression.

"I guess, you'd have to graduate from Shino Academy. But I don't know very much about the place. You'd have to ask Rukia or Renji. But... are you sure? That you want to become Shinigami?"

"I guess so.", the girl answered. "What else could I do in Seireitei?"

Her brother seemed unable to find an argument to refute her reasoning. Especially as Karin was really keen on getting her own black uniform, it appeared. Ichigo then simply shrugged and opened the door on his left.

"You'll stay here", he said inviting her to the room, smiling "And tomorrow, we'll think about the idea. Is that ok? Now, get to sleep, you must be exhausted."

Looking at the futon on the floor, Karin suddenly thought of her big comfortable bed back in Karakura town. Now the piece of furniture would remain empty in her and Yuzu's room.

Yuzu. Home. Dad.

"Ichi-nii? What about dad and Yuzu? Do they know we're here?"

Ichigo's face darkened with sadness as he noticed his sister was about to break into cry at the thought of their family. He lowered himself to look directly into her eyes.

"I'll come to get Goatface here as soon as I wake up in the morning. I'm sure Urahara-san told them everything. Don't you worry about that. You'll see dad tomorrow."

Before he could react, Karin threw her arms around his neck, taking him aback. She usually avoided such close physical contact with anybody.

"All right. Goodnight, Ichi-nii."

"Goodnight, Karin. Sleep well." Ichigo turned in the opposite direction.

"Ichi-nii?" Karin's voice stopped the boy once more.

"Yes?"

"Where are you staying? If I needed to seek you..."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly upon hearing his sister's question. He almost hoped the issue would not be raised until the next morning but apparently his hopes were up too early..

He swallowed hard and decided to get on with the matter sooner than later.

"I'll be in Byakuya's room.", he murmured under his breath, avoiding Karin's look and blushing slightly at what she must now think of him.

Karin remained silent and finally Ichigo dared to throw her short glance. She had a funny expression as she analysed the idea in her mind. Finally, her face became slightly red.

"Oh. My. God." She stuttered. "So that's why I'm allowed to stay in the mansion... You... You promised to... in exchange... Oh my God!"

"Karin!", Ichigo hissed blushing even more than Karin. "What are you talking about?! Don't be ridiculous! I'm not paying him in kind or anything, I just.."

"You just what?"

Ichigo took really deep breath before he dared to looks at Karin once again. She still observed him in confusion but also looked a bit green...too green for his liking. Ichigo scratched the back of his neck, nervously. Saying it was harder than he anticipated.

"I'm... uh... well... You see...", Karin raised one eyebrow in impatience. "I'm staying in his room because Byakuya is kind of my boyfriend."

Karin's eyed widened slightly at Ichigo's astonishing confession. How come she never realized her brother was gay? Did dad know? If others knew about it why did nobody tell her? Especially Rukia and the red-head, Renji... So this is why the annoying guy laughed so much when Karin expressed her concern about Ichigo meeting with the Kuchiki Taicho. Then she frowned as she tried to recall the moment Ichigo had been talking with Byakuya earlier that day. She clearly heard some screams and sounds of a small fight. And the broken glass and Ichigo's hurried escape.

"But I heard screams today when you were in his office. And then some flushed voices and something cracked loudly. I though you two were having an argument, it sounded like you were about to rip each other's guts."

It was Ichigo's turn to frown as he tried to recall the event. Then he blushed even more. And suddenly all pieces in Karin's head fell into the right places.

"Ugh... Don't you tell me you've made all the mess while making out or something! No! I don't want to hear about it!"

The girl shrugged visibly and with horror at the thought and unwanted images in her head. Why her imagination had to work so well when it wasn't necessary?

She suddenly realised that she wasn't at all disgusted with the whole situation and the fact that her beloved brother was sleeping with other guy. It was more like she didn't like the idea of actually seeing it, or thinking about it. Otherwise, she felt calm as long as her onii-chan was happy.

Ichigo smiled relieved when Karin simply hugged him again warmly.

"You can make out with whoever you want, a guy or a girl, it doesn't matter for me.", she whispered. "But I'll kick your ass if I as much as hear you doing _anything_ with the dork while I'm here, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir!", Ichigo saluted her jokingly. "But then you should close your door carefully tonight, Karin, it's going to be a long night.", he smirked in her direction and ran away before she managed to hit him.

Byakuya left the office as the last one. He excused Renji about an hour earlier and stayed longer to finish up some of the most important reports. But even despite the fact that his muscles needed a good portion of massage, basically his whole body was sore because of the sitting position, he was far from complaining because of the perspective of finding Ichigo, most probably waiting for him at home. Without further consideration, he broke into shunpo.

The servant greeted him as soon as he appeared at the door. He bowed his head as he explained to him that Kurosaki-san had arrived three hours earlier with his sister and currently was in his bedroom. Byakuya nodded shortly and dismissed the man, heading straight in the direction of his room. He opened the door just to find Ichigo full-clothed and fast asleep on top of his bed. The older man hesitated. Finally, Byakuya smiled and neared the bed before stripping.

"Ichigo," he murmured silently.

The boy didn't react.

The Taicho then started taking of Ichigo's uniform off the boy's sleeping figure. It wasn't the first time he had to do that in such circumstances. Usually it was Ichigo who reached home quicker and had no will to wait for the second before going to bed. Few minutes later, Byakuya slipped comfortably into his bed. Semi-conscious Ichigo nestled close to his body, with his head on Taicho's chest.

"You're late", Ichigo murmured, throwing his arm to cuddle even closer.

"Lots of work to do."

"Sorry for that report..."

"Don't worry, I made Renji do that again.", Byakuya chuckled.

"I missed you."

"You saw me just few hours ago."

"No, I mean, I missed you when I was back home."

Byakuya smiled and planted a soft kiss on top of Ichigo's head.

"Let's go to sleep."


End file.
